


Beautiful Stranger

by KatlanaCross



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Complete, Drabble, First Meetings, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this because I was sad, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, One Shot, title is a hasley reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlanaCross/pseuds/KatlanaCross
Summary: "Maybe this was what death looks like when it rears its ugly head and the young tom is too stubborn to embrace its beautifully blinding light."orMunkustrap finds Mungojerrie wondering London streets
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and needed something to take my mind off things, so have a drabble! Enjoy!

Mungojerrie wondered London streets, dazed and alone. His vision blurred as he stumbled down the dark, empty street. Blood gushed out of the fresh wound on his forehead, running down the side of his face. His orange and black fur stood up in every direction, knotted in some places. He didn’t know where he was going, but wherever it was, it was far away from him. A cold wind blew strongly, causing the tom to shiver. His thin, burgundy, zip-up hoodie wasn’t enough to keep him warm, but it was all he had. Mungojerrie was like a ghost, his skin was deathly pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. His once vibrant green eyes were dull as if all life were sucked out of them. He was sickly thin, making his already ill-fitting clothes hang off his body. Whatever hole he crawled out of wasn’t kind to him in the slightest. Bright lights shined behind him, causing the orange tom to stop dead in his tracks. A sense of dread overfilled him as he watched the lights get closer and closer. He whimpered softly to himself as he shook from both fear and the cold. He found him! Macavity found him and was here to take him home. Mungojerrie’s mind screamed at him to run, but his body couldn’t register the words. 

The orange tom could feel his body slowly shutting down with each passing second. It was a struggle to stand, let alone keep his bruised eyes open. Maybe this was what death looks like when it rears its ugly head and the young tom is too stubborn to embrace its beautifully blinding light. The car came to stop, illuminating Mungojerrie with the headlights. 

“Hey! Are you okay?” A voice called out behind him.

Mungojerrie stiffly turned around and saw another tom standing by the car. It was too dark to make out whoever he is, but he definitely wasn’t Macavity. His boyfriend wouldn’t have gone through the trouble to ask if he’s okay, he would have simply run him down and drug the orange tom kicking and screaming to the car. Mungojerrie didn’t say anything, instead, he just glanced at the stranger with tired eyes. The stranger walked away from his car door and towards where Mungojerrie was standing, causing him to flinch. Once the stranger was in the light, the orange tom was able to get a good look at him.

The stranger has beautiful silver and black fur that was very well kept and styled. He wore black jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. Judging from where Mungojerrie stood, the stranger has pale blue eyes that glittered like diamonds. The stranger was as beautiful as an angel. Hell, he could be one for all he knew. The stranger could be taking him away from the cruel world and into heaven where he belongs.

“Do you need help?” The stranger asked, looking at the smaller tom. He gasped softly as he looked at Mungojerrie. “Can I take you to the hospital?” 

“I-I’m fine.” The orange tom managed to stutter out. He didn’t want the silver tom’s help, or anyone’s help for that mattered. Despite being beaten and escaping, he just wanted to go home and sleep in his bed while being wrapped up in Macavity’s strong arms. All Mungojerrie wanted to do was sleep.

“You’re obviously hurt. Let me help you.” The stranger offered once again. 

“Can I sleep if I go?” Mungojerrie asked, his shaking becoming more visible as the silver tom got closer. 

“Of course.” He put his hands on Mungojerrie’s shoulders and lead him to his car. “I’m Munkustrap by the way, what’s your name?”

“M-Mungojerrie.”

“Well Mungojerrie, everything’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird plugging my twitter, but you can follow me on twitter for more cats things! My twitter handle is katlanacross


End file.
